


Future Tidings

by assassinslover



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinslover/pseuds/assassinslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There's hardly anyone here,” Cosima argued, pushing her thumbs against Delphine's hipbones, grinding forward, keeping her pinned between the bookshelves, leaving no room for escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Tidings

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just feel the need to write Cophine having sex in a library, don't question it. Also any mistakes in the French aren't actually mine this time, because I had someone who's actually French translate for me. Huzzah!

“Cosima.” Her voice was low, raspy, husky, a shuddery breath across her skin. She pressed closer, pinning Delphine into the corner with her body, an arm on either side, trapping her. Delphine's head tipped back, leaving her room to explore, to nip at the tender flesh of her throat. Cosima delighted in the wavering half-moan it drew, Delphine's pulse fluttering rapidly against her lips. Her hands shifted, moving down, meeting Delphine's hips and pulling them flush against hers. Delphine inhaled, sharp and short, her hands finding the back of Cosima's neck and clutching. “We can't,” she gasped out, her nails digging in.

“There's hardly anyone here,” Cosima argued, pushing her thumbs against Delphine's hipbones, grinding forward, keeping her pinned between the bookshelves, leaving no room for escape.

“We can't,” Delphine repeated, but her resolve was breaking. Cosima could feel it in her touch, how she was fighting to restrain herself, hear it in the shaky timbre of her voice. She nipped, a bit too hard judging by Delphine's wince, slipping her hands under and up, pressing them against the flat plane of Delphine's stomach. Her muscles twitched and flexed at the touch, her breath hitching, hands clinging harder. Cosima stepped closer, leg pushing between Delphine's and up, a satisfied smirk threatening to break on her face at the moan that Delphine only barely managed to contain.

“It's late,” Cosima said against Delphine's lips, fingers stroking along her ribs. “You've been staring at me all day. Do you really want me to wait until we're back home? My room is awfully far away.” She couldn't stop the smirk, ghosting her lips just barely against Delphine's, teeth scraping teasingly against her lower lip. Delphine sought her out, catching her before she could pull away and holding their lips together with a bruising intensity, her hands firm on either side of Cosima's face.

“You are the devil,” she husked. Cosima guided her hips down in answer, swallowing Delphine's answering moan, coaxing her with her teeth and her tongue. She dipped her fingers under the waist of Delphine's pants, thumbs teasing.

“You love it,” she whispered.

“Oui,” was the reply. “Cosima, cesse de m’agacer.” Cosima could only guess at what she was saying, her understanding rusty and rough at best, but she didn't need to know, not with Delphine's hips rocking against her leg.

“You'll have to be quiet,” Cosima said softly, her head already spinning, intoxicated by the sweet scent of Delphine's perfume, soaked into the crook of her neck and the insides of her wrists.

“I can be quiet,” Delphine replied, her voice choked with desire.

“Can you?” Cosima teased, fingers deftly snapping open the button on Delphine's jeans, nudging her hand down. Delphine's teeth sunk into her lip, her head falling back against the wall with a soft thump. Cosima could feel her heat, pulsing against her fingertips. She pressed closer, cementing them both into the space between shelves, hiding them as much as she could from any prying eyes. Delphine was trembling, her body taut with anticipation and want, arms tight around Cosima's neck and shoulders. She stretched her fingers, a wisp of a touch against Delphine's clit. Delphine's hips bucked forward, her hand tugging Cosima as close as she could. Cosima pressed her face into her shoulder, inhaling her scent beneath the perfume.

“Please, Cosima,” Delphine said into her ear, lips brushing across the shell of it. Cosima shuddered, a ripple rushing down her spine. Delphine's teeth followed, scraping and biting, lips sucking the tip of Cosima's ear. She stifled a groan against the blonde's shoulder, dipping her hand, feeling. Delphine was wet and hot, more than Cosima had expected her to be, but she should have known from the hooded glances that had been directed at her most of the day. Delphine was tense, holding back even as Cosima's fingers firmly stroked against her, seeking to unravel. Her hips rocked, Delphine's lifting to meet them, digging her fingers into what she could of the hair at the base of Cosima's skull. Her nails bit, but they made Cosima's body hum.

She knew what Delphine liked. She'd been able to read the other woman since day one. Plead as she might, Delphine liked being teased, and teasing was something Cosima excelled at. Her fingers pushed firmly, Delphine's breath warm on her ear, the small gasps and whines and moans that caught in her throat making heat swirl low in her stomach. Her wrist caught against Delphine's pants, straining against the fabric to get the angle she needed. Delphine let out a strangled groan, muffled by Cosima's neck, and slid down the wall, trying to raise her hips enough to let Cosima bypass the barrier her jeans presented. Cosima gripped her thigh, elbow bumping into the edge of the bookcase next to her. The noise made her pause, but aside from Delphine's rapid breathing, there wasn't a sound. Her fingers jumped up, getting a better grip, and swinging Delphine's leg around her waist, giving her the room she needed to curve her fingers up. Delphine's head knocked against the wall again, a moan, soft and strangled, wiggling its way out of her mouth.

Cosima kissed the sweat gathering on her throat, moving along its length and running her lips along Delphine's jaw until she could make their lips meet. Delphine bit at her, their teeth clacking quietly, lips catching and tugging, Delphine's tongue teasing at hers, even through Cosima's clever ministrations. Her palm rubbed against Delphine's clit, the blonde's moans growing more and more frequent, vibrating along Cosima's lips. Cosima shifted her hand, and Delphine's responding too loud gasp echoed around the corner they sheltered in.

“Ici,” Delphine rushed out. “Ici. Cosima, n’arrête pas.” She knew those words, Delphine said them often, with Cosima's fingers and tongue working magic and Delphine's hands clutching at her skin, tugging and pushing and pressing, her nails forming half-crescent moons in her shoulders and back that didn't fade until the next night, only to be reformed before the morning light broke. Cosima dug her own into Delphine's thigh, her arm burning with the sustained effort, fingers curling, pressing, shielding Delphine with her body as hers began to tremble. “Kiss me. Cosima.” She complied, having to stifle a groan of her own at the force with which they collided. Delphine tumbled head first over the edge, her body jerking once, clenching around Cosima's fingers and whispering expletives against her lips. She coaxed her through and down, bringing her back with gentle kisses, letting go of her thigh to wrap her arm around Delphine's waist instead, and moving her other away when the worst of the tremors passed, unable to stop herself from grinning.

“You liked that,” she said softly, nudging Delphine's nose with hers. The blonde sighed shakily, one hand resting against her forehead, then sliding through her hair. She reached, but Cosima stepped back, smirking, raising her hand to lick her fingers clean, watching Delphine. “Library is closing in a bit,” she said.

“Brat,” Delphine replied, still sounding out of breath. Cosima suppressed a shiver at the tone, at the accent that managed to be sexy even when she wasn't sporting a freshly fucked everything. “You are going to pay for that.”

“I expect to,” Cosima said, leaning in for a quick peck.

 

Delphine pressed against her back, pinning her against the door as Cosima fumbled with her keys. Cosima's breath left her lungs in a rush, head rolling to the side to let Delphine lavish kisses along the side of her neck, the blonde's hands running along her thighs, pulling the hem of Cosima's dress up to her hips, dangerously close to where an ache had settled the second she caught the blonde staring staring at her that morning. With a great amount of effort, Cosima shrugged Delphine off, managing to get her key into the lock before Delphine reattached herself, nibbling on Cosima's ear. Cosima's body hitting the door again was what shut it, her back meeting the wood with a thud, Delphine's hands pinning hers above her head. She tilted her head back, lazily sliding her lips over Delphine's, gently rocking her hips, haphazardly throwing her arms over Delphine's shoulders. She was burning for it, Delphine's touch like electric shocks across her skin, but she could wait, just a bit longer.

Delphine couldn't. She laced her fingers through Cosima's, using them to lead them towards the bed, expertly navigating around Cosima's desk, pulling at her clothes while they moved, successfully having Cosima down to her bra and underwear before they even made it to the other room, their lips hardly parting. There was still a hesitance to Delphine's touch, when she wasn't pawing at Cosima so quickly and firmly it felt like she was afraid that if she didn't move fast she'd give herself time to mess everything up. Cosima held her close, arching into her, hands guiding Delphine's to her chest, sighing contently when they made contact. The backs of her knees hit the end of the bed and they buckled. She brought Delphine down with her, catching Delphine's shirt on her wrists, pulling it up and turning her head to the side to break her kiss so she could tug it over Delphine's head and toss it carelessly to the side. The blonde wiggled out of her jeans, prowling after Cosima, hovering over her with her hands twisting into the sheets beside Cosima's head and their hips grinding.

Delphine left a trail of heat and goosebumps down her neck, along the rise of her breast, fingers prying under the fabric. She nipped and Cosima's hissed, desperate for friction. Delphine skipped her fingers down Cosima's sides, hooking them through the waist of her underwear and tugging. Cosima lifted her hips, lifting her glasses off her face and tossing them sloppily towards her bedside table. The nips along the inside of her thigh surprised her, and she squeaked in response. Delphine's laughter washed over her skin. She lingered. Cosima threaded a hand through her hair.

“It's okay,” she said, trying to sound reassuring but mostly sounding impatient. Delphine pressed her face against Cosima's stomach, hand ghosting up to tease. “Delphine,” Cosima muttered warningly, hand still tangled. She felt Delphine smile against her stomach. Her fingers stroked once, twice, then pushed. Cosima let out a shuddery moan, briefly tightening her grip, tugging gently on Delphine's curls. She was firm, but not rough, still slightly unsure, her palm clumsily brushing Cosima's clit, but she was wound up to the point where it didn't matter. Delphine kissed her ribs, next to her navel, shifting down to find the jut of her hip. Cosima's body tensed, her abdomen clenching. She pulled on Delphine's hair, guiding her back up, though she paused to lavish Cosima's chest with kisses and gentle nips before finally meeting her lips. Cosima moaned her name, hips pushing down against Delphine's hand. Delphine kissed her neck, her ear, her jaw, drawing it out until Cosima was shaking and clinging, cursing and arching off the bed.

She was grinning when she came down, Delphine's fingers wet against her hip, her lips smiling into Cosima's neck. Cosima tugged at the remainder of Delphine's clothes. Delphine giggled, slowly pushing herself up and leaning on her elbow to look down at her.

“Get naked,” Cosima said. Delphine raised her brows, huffing out another laugh.

“How very eloquent,” she said, but obeyed, Cosima shrugged out of her bra and manoeuvred herself under the blankets. Delphine joined her a moment later, allowing Cosima to tuck herself into her side, eyes sliding shut. “I have work to do,” Delphine commented offhandedly, tracing her fingertips along Cosima's spine.

“Do it tomorrow,” Cosima replied, already sleepy.

“You distracted me earlier.” Cosima grunted and burrowed closer.

“Tomorrow,” she repeated. Delphine paused, playing gently with her hair, pretending to consider even though she had had no intention to leave Cosima's arms in the first place.

“Tomorrow,” Delphine echoed eventually, tangling their legs together. “And you buy me more eskimo pies,” she continued, but Cosima was already asleep, her breathing soft and light against Delphine's chest. Delphine smiled, kissed her head, and carefully arranged herself into a more comfortable position, quickly joining her lover in slumber.


End file.
